If You Were Me
by JuneLuxray
Summary: After Danny and Jazz get into a fight, Desiree decides to...Switch up the two of them. How will the manage in each others body?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Danny Phantom**

"I'm so glad I can be patrolling with you tonight, Danny!" Jazz said as she drove. Danny tried not to show he'd rather have Tucker or Sam with him tonight, but he was polite and nodded to Jazz. She smiled and continued.

Danny's ghost sense went off, and he went ghost as Jazz stopped the car, and waited with the thermos as they saw Klemper pop out of a pothole, Danny proceeding to fight him. Just as Klemper was weakened, Danny was about to ask Jazz for the thermos, before he felt himself being sucked back. He was soon in the thermos, and he shouted 'JAZZ!' from inside it. Klemper took this opportunity to flee, and Jazz, turning red, released Danny and looked at him apologetically. Danny sighed but said nothing as Jazz continued driving. After the incident where he fought with her and she went to Vlad...He tried to be patient.

Skulker showed up later, and Danny fought with him...Only to be stuck in the thermos again by a certain sister of his with bad aim. She released him and caught Skulker, and smiled meekly at Danny, who twitched his eye and got back into the car.

A few more ghosts came, each time either escaping or getting into the thermos. The only problem was, Danny was the first who got caught in the thermos.

Soon, the Lunch Lady came, who Danny subdued...Only to get sucked into the thermos. For the twentieth time that night. The Lunch Lady laughed at Danny as she flew away, bored with Danny for the night.

Jazz felt the thermos shaking in rage, and she let Danny out, to see he was red-in-the-face and shaking with anger. He tried to keep it bottled up, as Jazz tried to put a sympathetic arm around him before he pushed her off. Jazz frowned.

"Danny, I understand I'm not the best shot, but-"

"Yeah, Jazz. You aren't. You're more suited for covering for me, and I honestly don't think you're that suitable for the field." He snarled. Jazz gaped for a minute, before she snapped.

"Alright, you! I've dealt with you, moody and busy, and I don't need your rudeness! I was just trying to help!" She snapped. Danny scowled.

"Maybe I don't need your help!" He snapped back. Jazz didn't do anything other than shake for a moment.

"Oohh, you! I wish you knew how hard it was to be me!"

"I wish the same to you! You wouldn't last a day as me!" Danny shouted. Jazz started the car home, both siblings not saying anything to each other as they drove.

Behind some buildings Danny didn't notice, Desiree poked her head over the edge after listening. Her face twisted into a cruel smirk.

"And so you wish it...And so it shall be." She hissed, blowing gold dust in her hand into their direction.

* * *

Danny and Jazz sneezed as some gold dust managed to get into their nostrils. They wrote it off as pollen, and upon getting home, neither sibling continued to speak, and as they opened the door with a slam, Maddie and Jack gave the two surprised looks. They watched as neither shared eye contact, and marched up to their rooms, closing the door with a slam. Maddie and Jack were surprised. They could see their own son getting angry like this, but it was a rarity to even see Jazz like that.

Maddie sighed. "I do hope those two learn to get along. Danny and Jazz might dislike having a sibling, but both are lucky, really." She said, sighing. Jack shrugged with a frown.

"They will one day. They're just emotional teenagers- I wonder, though, what did they fight about?" Jack wondered aloud. Maddie and Jack only sighed and gave each other resigned looks.

* * *

Jazz screamed into her pillow angrily. Why, oh, _why_ did Danny have to be so mean? She just tried to help! She tried to help even when she had mountains of homework, and all sorts of psychology she studied as well for interest. He didn't even realize how hard she tried!

"Little brothers are so ungrateful!" She screamed into the pillow.

She stopped as she felt tired suddenly. She yawned, exhausted. Why was she so tired all of a sudden? Pushing it off to figure out tomorrow, she let herself be taken by sleep...

* * *

Danny snarled as he used a dartboard for target practice using his ecto-rays. How did Jazz think she had a nearly as hard life as he did? He fought ghosts, he balanced school, he dealt with Dash beating on him daily. She may be trying to help, but she's just creating more problems!

Danny sighed as he fell back on his bed, scowling.

For some reason, he felt suddenly tired. He yawned. Sleep would be nice...

As everyone in the house fell into the darkness of sleep, no one could see the two golden flashes of light from both Danny and Jazz's room which illuminated their rooms and the outside hallway for a split second.

All was then still...


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Danny Phantom! Butch Hartman does. To clear up confusion, for the next few chapters, when I mention Danny, he's in Jazz's body, and when I mention Jazz, she's in Danny's body.**

Danny yawned as he blinked his eyes open. He felt odd- his body felt longer, with two things on his chest. He felt his hair at his arms, much longer than normal. He felt a long shirt on despite the fact he fell asleep in his normal clothes, including a short-sleeved shirt with red trim. Not a long one. He sat up and looked around, confused. It wasn't his room- the walls and floor were pink, various posters of inspiration stuff Einstein said on the wall. It was much neater than his; no clothes randomly were scattered on the floor, and textbooks and papers were neatly stacked on a desk Danny presumed to be for homework.

He found his way to a vanity next to Jazz's closet, and looked at the mirror. He saw a feminine face, with long, red hair that went down past his shoulders. He had a long, black top on, with breasts under it. He stared at them. _"I have girl-boobs!"_ He thought, startled. Placing a hand on the mirror, his face could hardly get paler. He started to scream at the top of his lungs.

* * *

Jazz yawned and blinked her eyes open. She felt odd- her shirt was short-sleeve, not long like it was before she fell asleep. She felt shorter, odd. Looking around the room, she saw it was Danny's room. The blue walls were covered in space photos and pictures of astronauts or spacecrafts. Clothes were crumbled and scattered all over the floor, and from the ceiling hung multiple model spaceships. Textbooks and papers were sloppy, textbooks often left open, papers and notebooks wrinkled next to them. Placing a hand on her head, she didn't feel her normal, long hair- messy, spiky hair met her hand. She slowly stood up, and, tip-toeing around the clothes and books scattered on the floor, she made her way to a mirror next to Danny's abused closet.

She looked at herself, and paled. In her reflection was a somewhat muscular fourteen-year-old boy with messy raven hair, with a white shirt with red trimmings. Raising a hand to her face, she realized this was all real.

She screamed.

* * *

"Danny and Jazz are taking awfully long to wake up." Jack mused while reading the paper. Maddie shrugged.

"Well, if they don't wake up soon-"

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** They heard both brother and sister scream. Both parents covered their ears, and ran up the stairs from the kitchen to their kids rooms. Jack went into Danny's, and covered Jazz's mouth, taking her down to the living room. Maddie came out right after, Danny's mouth covered as well, and both took them down to the couch, and set them down. Neither took their hands off their mouths, though.

"When both of you stop trying to scream and calm down...Then you can speak." Maddie said softly. Both calmed, and their mouths were released. Both shared a look and began to hyperventilate, and both parents pulled one or the other tight to themselves until they calmed. Both parents frowned as they felt the kids shake relentlessly, until they calmed a little and put them back on the couch. Maddie looked them in the eyes.

"Alright, both of you. What's wrong?" She asked. Jazz stared at Danny for a moment.

"I'm telling them." Jazz said. Danny froze.

"Are you KIDDING me? Even if we told 'em, they wouldn't believe us!" Danny protested. Maddie didn't say a word, and went down to the lab, and came back up with some sort of machine with little finger clips on it. Attaching them to Jazz, she began.

"Alright, so you can tell the truth and we can believe you, this a truth detector. Just remain calm and answer honestly. Alright, is it a serious problem?" She asked.

"To an extent, yeah!" Jazz said. Both parents frowned.

"Next question. Did a ghost do it?" Jack asked eagerly. Jazz snorted.

"Probably." The detector beeped 'yes' and both parents looked pale. Maddie finished.

"Alright, last question. What happened?" She asked. Jazz and Danny shared a look, before Jazz sighed.

"Our...Bodies...Were...Switched..." She mumbled. The truth detector beeped 'true'. Both parents turned as pale as they could, and shared a shocked look, before they looked at their kids again. Jack looked at Danny.

"...Danny...?" Jack asked. Danny nodded slowly. Maddie looked at Jazz.

"...Jazz...?" Maddie asked slowly. Jazz nodded. Both parents shared another look, before they hugged their kids tight.

"Ooh...Who did this to you?" Maddie cried. Danny shrugged.

"I'm not sure- oh, wait...Crud...Last night, when Jazz and I got into a fight, she wished that I knew how hard it was to be her. I wished the same unto her. I've met a ghost that can grant wishes before- she might've overheard us. Crud..." Danny said, not giving enough information away to bust his identity. His mom and dad looked at him seriously, but soft at the same time.

"Can you tell us her name?" Jack asked. Danny nodded.

"Her name's Desiree. She's green, with black hair. Her hair is long and out, her tail and...Uh...Shirt is blue. She'll be wearing multiple pieces of jewelry. Can you let us stay home today to help you look for her to reverse the wish?" Danny asked. His parents turned and spoke to each other quietly, a moment later turning back to the kids.

"No." Jack said.

"WHAT?"


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Danny Phantom. Butch Hartman does.**

"WHAT?" Danny and Jazz shouted. Jack frowned.

"No. Both of you will go to school- considering your fight last night, your mother and I think you two should try the day out, and maybe learn some respect for each other." Jack said. Both brother and sister looked incredulous.

"Are you KIDDING me?" Jazz (in Danny's body) shouted. "I don't wanna be Danny for the day!" She protested. Danny (in Jazz's body) snorted.

"I'm just as happy about this as you, Jazz. I already am forced to have girl-boobs for the day; WHAT MORE COULD YOU WANT FROM ME?" He shouted. Maddie frowned.

"Danny, don't call 'em that. Both of you will calm down and go to school today, or you two are grounded for a month." Maddie said, annoyed. Both siblings growled, clearly not happy, but nodded.

Both wobbly stood up, not exactly used to the new bodies as began to walk to the kitchen.

Jazz realized that, being in Danny's body, she had ghost powers. Well, that made it better a little.

Until her- Danny's- foot turned intangible, and fell face-first on the floor. Danny laughed a little and helped her up, and whispered into her ear,

"So easy, isn't it?" He said. She swatted at him, and he shut up. Upon getting to the cupboards, they both seeked out bowls, finding one. As they filled their bowls up with Frootloops, and sat at the table, with their parents there, breakfast was painfully awkward silence. Upon finishing their breakfast, both reached for their backpacks.

Only they forgot one thing.

"Uh...Maybe you two should switch backpacks..." Maddie mumbled, trying not to laugh as Jazz (in Danny's body) picked up her pink one, Danny picking up the blue one. Both blushed and awkwardly switched them, feeling odd with the packs. Jazz sighed.

"Well, we'll be going to each others classes. Here, can you give me your schedule?" She asked. Danny nodded, taking his backpack from her back, and looking through it. He pulled out a crumbled and abused paper for a schedule. Jazz took it reluctantly, a little disgusted by it's state. She got her schedule from her pack, and gave it to Danny. Both sighed. Danny and Jazz were about to leave, before Maddie stopped them.

"Uh-uh, I'll drive you this morning. Considering Jazz is the one who knows how to drive, and Danny doesn't have a license, I'll drive." She said. Both siblings looked annoyed, as they gave a small 'goodbye' to their dad, and off to the car.

They drove in silence. Upon getting to the school, Maddie wished them a good day and told them she'd come to pick the up later. She left, and brother and sister stumbled out, walking subconsciously to the school.

Sam and Tucker stopped them at the entrance. Tucker tried to give Danny a high-five in greeting, but Jazz didn't know quite what to do. Tucker and Sam looked confused.

"Dude, what's up?" Tucker asked. Sam gave a look at Jazz's body.

"Jazz, why are you so close to Danny...?" She asked. Both sighed, and began to unravel the story.

"Well, last night, I was ghost fighting out with Danny..." Danny had trouble saying his own name in Jazz's body. "We got into a fight. We wished to each other out of anger that we could know how hard each others life was." Jazz picked up on it.

"When we woke up...Uh...We weren't...Ourselves..." Jazz mumbled. Sam and Tucker gasped.

"Are-are you saying you two switched bodies?" Sam asked. Both nodded. Sam and Tucker frowned sympathetically.

"Well, that teaches you one thing. Be careful what you wish for!" Tucker said. Both nodded, before a little blue breath escaped Danny's body's mouth, and Jazz frowned.

"Oh, isn't this your ghost sense? Oh, dear...Alright, help me find a place to hide. I'm gonna try fighting the thing." Jazz said. All friends looked at her reluctantly.

"Uh, no offense, Jazz, but are you sure we should try to fight it another way?" Tucker asked. Jazz shook her head stubbornly. All three shared a reluctant look, before they guided her behind a tree, with the three of them standing around her just in case.

They heard screams of horror, and Jazz tried to transform.

"I am...Uh...Going to become...Ghostly!"

"It's 'going ghost'." Sam said, resisting making a 'Deja Vu' comment. Jazz shook her head.

"Nah." She closed her eyes. The blue rings split, leaving Danny Phantom in their place. Jazz opened her eyes at her brother's body, and marveled a little at being the one with the ghost powers.

"Uh, Jazz? People screaming?" Danny pointed out. Jazz blinked, and flew up, wobbly, trying not to fall over. She floated as she phased through the tree, and looked, seeing an ectopuss scaring the living daylights out of people.

She flew forward, and punched it, making it squeal, but not truly harmed. She tried to release an ecto-blast, but it ended up coming out as a mere spark.

She gulped as the thing drew closer to her, before a blue light brought it back, and squealed as it was sucked into the thermos, being held by Danny. Seeing as there was no one there, Jazz transformed back, and tried to crack a smile.

"Well, at least we're not-"

_RINNNGGGGG_

She gulped at the bell. Danny only smiled cruelly.

"Welcome to my world, Jazz."


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Danny Phantom, which is owned by Butch Hartman. **

Maddie and Jack were scouring the Ghost Zone in the Specter Speeder. They were seeking out the ghost Danny had described, and taking notes on various ghosts they passed.

Maddie shivered a little at the cold of the Ghost Zone, and froze at seeing a genie-like ghost fly by. Jack thought for a minute.

"Now, Danny said that the ghost had plenty of jewelery, blue bottom, blue...Top-thing, and was green. This looks like her. C'mon, let's get 'er." Jack said. Maddie nodded, and pushed a button releasing a net. Pulling up a radar, she selected a nearby ghost target. The green net flew out of the front, and to the left, which they heard an 'oomp!' a few moments later. They smiled, and reeled the net in. Pulling onto the rope to bring the ghost inside the speeder, they smirked at the ghost's agitated face.

"What is the meaning of this, humans?" She snapped. Maddie and Jack frowned.

"Are you Desiree?" Maddie asked, crossing her arms. Desiree looked annoyed.

"Yes, mortal. What do you want with me?" She said, crossing her arms. Jack frowned.

"We're the parents of two kids you might have saw last night fighting who wished they knew that their other knew what it was like to be them." Jack said. Desiree's frown curled into a smile.

"Ah, yes. Like what I did?" She said with a cruel look. Maddie snarled.

"Don't play games with us, ghost. Switch them back." Maddie said angrily, she and Jack holding an ectogun to the net. Desiree laughed.

"Relax, they were to switch back at midnight anyhow. But, since you two seem so intent and having them switched back, the moment they step into your house again, both will fall unconscious and switch back again. It's an indirect wish you're making. So, so you have wished it, and so it shall be!" Desiree said, clapping her hands and disappearing. Maddie and Jack blinked. Maddie sighed and put her ectogun down.

"Well, I think the two can survive ONE school day...C'mon, Jack. Let's go home." Maddie said, sitting in the driver's seat of the speeder. Jack nodded, and both returned home.

* * *

Danny sat awkwardly in his sister's psychology class. He wasn't sure what was happening to Jazz- if his ghost sense went off, she might not know what to do immediately, and it worried him. He slowly tapped his pencil on a paper devoid of notes he should be taking.

At the front, a female teacher with short, brown hair and height to match looked stuck-up and mean. She gave a look at Danny.

"Oh, so the know-it-all remains silent today. Good. It just proves I AM smarter than you." She said. Danny mentally gaped. What teacher was this mean?

"And, due to Jasmine's effort today, you all get ten extra pages of homework! Make sure to say thank you to her." She snapped. Other kids in the class turned at glared at Danny, who already felt bad for Jazz. She didn't deserve this.

* * *

Jazz wrote down plenty of notes and paid close attention to Mr. Lancer's class. Hah! This was too easy...

Mr. Lancer gave her a questioning, but approving look for the student actually taking notes. Jazz smiled. Danny would thank her later.

But a blue wisp escaped her mouth, and she groaned. Sam instantly had an idea.

She kicked Jazz harshly without warning, who let out an 'ow!' and glared at Sam. Mr. Lancer turned and looked.

"Mr. Fenton, are you alright?" Mr. Lancer asked. Jazz wasn't sure what to say. Sam did.

"Oh, that. Danny's been having bad headaches all day. May I take him to the nurse's office?" Sam offered. Mr. Lancer reluctantly nodded, and Sam grabbed Jazz's wrist and pulled her out the door.

Taking her to a janitor's room, she closed the door. Jazz frowned.

"Alright, how do I transform again?" She asked. Sam shrugged.

"Uh...Not sure. Try saying 'goin' ghost'. It seems to help Danny." She said. Jazz sighed and took a breath.

"Goin' Ghost?" She asked more than said. A bright blue ring formed and went up and down, leaving Danny Phantom in it's wake. Jazz blinked.

"Alright, you help me out here. How do I phase?"

"I'm not sure, you just think about it or something!" Sam said. Jazz closed her eyes in concentration, and floated up, turning intangible. Sam exited and ran outside quickly, knowing Jazz might not have much luck in a ghost fight. She saw Jazz floating outside, wrestling with an ectopuss.

Right now, the ectopuss was winning. It had cut scars and scratches onto her, and Sam sighed and sucked the ghost in the thermos. Jazz looked up gratefully and turned back, standing up.

"Ooww...That hurt! Danny does this often?" She asked. Sam smirked.

"At least ten times a day, yes." Sam said, crossing her arms. Jazz winced.

_"Super healing or not, Danny doesn't deserve to be put through this daily."_ She thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Danny Phantom, which is owned by Butch Hartman. **

Danny swore to himself. Jazz put up with so much- she got TONS of homework from the cruelest teachers on the planet, other students were disrespectful, and she remained silent about it.

Maybe Jazz's life wasn't as easy as he thought. He was already in a bitter mood at lunchtime, as he piled books in and out of Jazz's locker.

He then heard the voice he wanted to hear least.

"Hey, Jazz." Dash's nasal voice purred. Danny bit back barfing, as he groaned and turned to see Dash leaning against the lockers with a flirty smile on his face.

"So, I was wonderin', how's about you go out with me tonight?" He said. Danny mentally scoffed. Dash sure as heck wasn't good enough for Jazz, not to mention ever since he invaded her dream when Nocturne attacked the town, he knew Jazz didn't like Dash at all. Danny snorted.

"No." He said. Dash wasn't going to let this rejection slide so fast.

"Aw, c'mon, Jazzerincess,"

Danny nearly snapped at that. How dare Dash call his sister that name.

"Come watch me shove your wimpy little brother into a locker." Dash said. Danny finally snapped, slamming the locker and turning to a surprised Dash.

"Y'know what, Dash? Never call me Jazzerincess ever again. Also, I will never go out with _you_, despite what you think you can do. The mere thought of being with _you_ makes me gag. You think you look cool when you shove kids into lockers, including my brother, when really, all it does is make you look like an idiot who needs to bully others for social approval. It's one of the stupidest things I've ever seen. Also, your brain power lacks too much for me. Gain a little common sense, why don't you? But the thing that irritates me most is when you beat up my little brother, Danny. You give him names like 'Fenturd' or 'Fentoenail', when I share the same name. It's just insulting to me as well. You'll never be half the man Danny is, who is kind and loyal, unlike you. You're stupid and cruel. So, unless you make some changes, stay away from me."

Dash- and everyone who heard- gaped without saying a word. They couldn't say anything. They didn't think Jazz had to power to say that. As Danny turned to walk to the lunchroom, he began hearing claps and cheers behind him, and Dash fleeing, covering his eyes from tears.

While he felt a little bad about bringing Dash to tears, he deserved it. Also, he'd stay away from his sister, hopefully.

* * *

Jazz sighed as she groaned. She ached all over- while the scratches from the morning had gone, she had to make up new excuses often to go leave to fight ghosts. It annoyed her that she had to keep leaving, missing things, getting disapproving looks from teachers, and the fact that ghosts WOULD NOT STOP.

Griping a bump on her head from an earlier fight with Skulker, she irritably opened Danny's locker and took books in and out.

But she didn't expect to feel a tough hand grab the back of her shirt, and be pulled up to eye level with Dash. He snarled at her.

"I just got rejected BAD from your sister. She said I'd never be half the man you are. Hah! Well, I'll prove her wrong. To start, I'll be picking on you more often, throwing you into lockers a little harder. So, brace yourself, Fenton." Dash said, shoving Jazz into the locker and slamming the locker. She heard him stomp away angrily. She sighed. What on Earth did Danny do?

While she was thankful Danny made her stand up for herself, she'd rather deal with this on her own.

She heard a rattling, and saw her body open the locker. Danny sighed.

"He stuck you in here?" He asked, giving her a hand to help her out. Jazz nodded a little solemnly.

"Uck, he's such a jerk. And, while I'd prefer sticking up for myself, I must agree, he'll never be half the man you are, Danny. Though, if you told him all this, he must REALLY be stupid if he went back and threw me- your body- into the locker again." Jazz said. Danny sighed, and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Thanks. Uh...I'm sorry for being so...Rude to you. I didn't know your life was so hard." Danny said. Jazz sighed with a small smile.

"Yeah, it's not easy being you, either. So...Truce?" She said, putting out her hand. Danny didn't do anything for a minute, staring at the hand, before he smiled and shook her hand.

Jazz beamed and pulled her brother into a hug. Danny was stiff for a minute, before hugging back tight.

Letting go of each other, they smiled.

"Well, let's try to brave the rest of the day today- shall we?" Danny asked. Jazz nodded, and both headed toward the lunch room- not hand-in-hand, but close enough together to be classified as close siblings.


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Danny Phantom, which is owned by Butch Hartman.**

Danny and Jazz talked through lunch with Sam and Tucker. Sam smiled at them.

"Well, aren't you two getting along!" She pointed out. Danny and Jazz grinned.

"Yep. We have more respect for one another. And, I've learned that Danny is quite bad at math! I took a look at his grade for math...Oh dear. I've offered to help him." Jazz said (in Danny's body). Danny rolled his eyes.

"I would help you with your psychology...If I had time...Or knowledge of the subject...Sorry. Best I can do." Danny said sheepishly. The group laughed. The bell then rang, signaling the end of lunch. Danny and Jazz gave each other supportive smiles, and went to their classes.

* * *

The clock in the Fenton's living room rang. The clock struck three. Maddie and Jack waited anxiously for Danny and Jazz to return home. Maddie was nervous a little, and Jack threw an arm around her, hiding his worry. What if Desiree lied?

But lo, at 3:24, they heard a key opening the door. They saw Jazz- in Danny's body- open it. Both stepped in...And yawned. Danny (in Jazz's body) looked tired already.

"Why...Am...I...So...Tired...?" He asked. Maddie and Jack only stood up and went up the kids, still a little shaky.

"You two will fall unconscious in a few moments. There's no need to be alarmed, just relax." Maddie said. Danny and Jazz had no time to respond as they both fell asleep on the spot, almost falling to the floor, had Maddie and Jack not caught them not a moment too soon. They shared a look, and both laid them down on the couches. They sat down on chairs across from them and waited.

Though, in a moment, there was a blinding gold flash from each body, making Maddie and Jack cover their eyes from the brightness, and as they turned and looked, they saw a few gold sparkles fading away. Both siblings remained asleep, and Jack cocked his head.

"Are they-"

"Hopefully. Shh. Let's not disturb their sleep for now. C'mon, I made some fudge for you." Maddie said, griping her husband's hand as they stood up, gave their children another look, and went to the kitchen.

* * *

Maddie and Jack went back to watching their children sleep silently after some fudge. The only noise were small snores from the sleeping kids, and the gentle breathing of Maddie and Jack.

In a few moments, both sibling's eyes began to blink open slowly. Maddie and Jack sat up straight, watching them wordlessly.

As both rubbed their eyes and yawned, they stopped, feeling strangely odd, but better than before. They turned to look at each other, and stopped.

They stared at one another for a few moments, then looked down at their own bodies, which they owned once more, and cheered excitedly.

"YES!" Both shouted. Maddie and Jack smiled, relieved.

"So, you two are back to normal now?" Jack asked. Danny nodded.

"Yes! Oh, thank God! How wonderful it is to be myself again!" Danny said, examining his own hand. Jazz looked just as happy.

"YAYYY! I'm me again! Oh, thank goodness I'm not a male anymore!" Jazz said, playing with a red lock of her hair. Maddie and Jack hugged the kids.

"Oh, good! Oh, you two had us worried for a bit. Well, now you two are in the correct bodies. Though, I must ask, did you two learn anything about being each other?" Maddie asked sweetly, yet with slight slyness in the last part. Both teens let out groans.

"Ooh, yes. I never wanna be Jazz again. The teachers and homework are EVIL. Oh, I couldn't last another day." Danny said. Maddie and Jack grinned.

"Well, how about you, Jazzerincess? Learn anything about being Danny?" Jack asked.

"YES. Oh, don't make me go into details. Ugh. I feel bad for him." Jazz said, griping her head. Both parents just had looks of pride on their faces.

"Well, both of you have learned your lesson today- as well as another. Be careful what you wish for!" Maddie said. Both teens only let out groans in agreement. Jazz looked at Danny.

"So, want some help with homework, little brother?" She asked. Danny smiled.

"Yes, please. You're the smart one."

"Oh, Danny!" Jazz said. Both went up to Danny's bedroom, shutting the door.

Jack looked slightly amused. "Now, I do kinda wanna know what happened. I do wish that-"

"Never say 'wish' again in this household, Jack." Maddie said. "It's now a banned word from the house."


	7. EXTRA

**I do not own Danny Phantom, which is owned by Butch Hartman. This is a foreshadowing of a sequel.  
**

Jack smirked as he crept out into the living room at night. There was silence in the darkness of the night, the pitch black blocking most people's view.

"Hah...Tell me that 'wish' is a banned word, is it? I'll prove to her that it's harmless. It was just bad luck for Danny and Jazz..." He said, fumbling for a light.

"I wish that Maddie and I could see what the heck happened with our kids today..."

* * *

In the darkness, he didn't see Desiree creeping outside. She heard him and smirked. Making her hand glow green, she shouted,

"And so you have wished it, and so it shall be!" Jack heard this out of no where, startling him.

Then he froze.

"Oh..._No_..." He said as his vision began to cloud, and he fell back in unconsciousness...


End file.
